


Remembered

by JLPierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, True Love, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLPierre/pseuds/JLPierre
Summary: This piece was written for the OC contest in the Platform 9 3/4 Facebook Group. The contests prompt was 'Sweethearts', and this piece won 'Best Feels.'I am over the moon to have won and would like to thank all writers, judges, admins, reviewers and voters.





	

**Genre:**  Romantic, Drama

**Rating: T**

_(Ron Weasley x Pansy Parkinson)_

**Beta Love**  to _ **JadePresley**_ who sprinkled all of her magic over this

* * *

**Remembered**

* * *

He remembered his life as they walked down the platform, feeling as if no time had gone since he was last here as a child himself. His hand on his son's shoulder, watching as everything slowed down around him. Her head was turning over her shoulder, hair slowly swinging around her back as he met her illuminated eyes, the beat of his heart thumping in his ears as her smile spread over him.

He heard the comments that they wouldn't work.

He remembered how he had been stupid enough to listen, how he broke her heart, how he watched her fall to her knees as the strong woman he had known broke in half.

He could recall when he next saw her in the coffee shop, a place she should never have been in and sat with someone she shouldn't have ever been with; Someone that didn't deserve her time or her company. He remembered scrunching up the desire to go over and tell her this, as if it was parchment that he no longer needed.

He remembered wished he had gone over, wishing that he had taken the chance to say he was sorry.

He felt his chest tighten when she entered the birthday party, her tight dress highlighting the figure that had often been hidden by her uniform. The unique features that he had once teased her about were suddenly so defining, so beautiful.

He remembered the comments that they'd be perfect together after all the dismissive ones from before; he remembered how he snorted into his drink. He remembered how they didn't listen, choosing to say nothing, or in her case, roll her eyes and flip her hair.

* * *

She remembered her eyes lingering a little longer on his face.

She recalled punching Draco in the arm for suggesting she speak to him and the pain that hitting him brought. She could still see his ridiculously smug grin as he teased her about fancying him.

She regretted that she didn't go over, instead choosing to waste time.

Her hair was swinging behind her as she grinned at him with a smile that took his breath away. His fingers were spreading out as he rested his palm proudly on his son's shoulder. The scarlet train beside them, its smoke filling the platform. She felt her chest boom with happiness, seeing his blushing cheeks rise as he sent her one of his grins, the one that made her knees weak, the one that only she made him do.

She gasped when he burst into the hospital room, watching his first love, his best friend,  _his Hermione_  give birth to her godson. It hurt how his eyes fixed on her as she held the little blonde boy, the little  _Granger - Malfoy_  hybrid that made her ache for one of her own. She felt the burn as she became overcome with regret and other obscure emotions she couldn't handle, handing the baby back as she exited the room in a flash. Her heels were hammering against the marble floor, his hand catching her and spinning her to face him, and she remembered hating that he came, hating that he had seen her look so weak.

She recalled resisting, pulling from him when her body yearned for him. She shouted, freeing her arm before he had even said what he came to say; She remembered being mad that she had done that and hating that she always ran from him. She regretted that she did it time and time again. She would never forget the painful look on his face that she had yanked herself free from him, the disappointment that cruelly jabbed at her heart.

She hated the pent up tears that were formed from anger. She remembered him walking away and that she hated him for walking away all over again, for leaving her so weak, so lonely.

She never changed. She hated that she never changed.

* * *

He remembered wishing to see her. Banging on her door as he held wilting flowers, the rain hammering down on his suit. He remembered feeling like a fool, half breaking down outside her house, begging her to give him a chance.

He drank that night. He argued fiercely with those he loved for weeks and allowed his regrets to consume him as he tried to fight the part of him that wanted her.

Unsure why he was doing it anymore, remembering a time long ago when he could recognise himself, but he no longer knew the man in the mirror because that man was broken.

He would never forget how he had been stood in the rain, his back resting against the wall of his childhood home. His eyes were suddenly seeing a shadow in the distance.

He remembered being fixed in a moment.

* * *

She remembered receiving the invite for her godson's birthday; she could recall scoffing that it was there,  _at the Burrow._ She could repeat the lecture that they were Hermione's family and that she needed to confront her fears or get over them. She resented being angry that Draco was always so cold with her, wishing that he could understand, that he would show sympathy.

She had slid down her wall as she consumed enough whisky to kill her, hoping that it would. She smashed her home in a fit of loss and pain. She remembered the baby. She remembered the loneliness of him being away, how when he returned he didn't want her anymore. She still felt the pain from holding it together even as he packed up his things, not knowing what  _they_  had  _lost_  when he had been away, what  _she_  had lost because she should have been more careful. She sank to her knees when he closed the front door, how it was just her now, empty and alone.

She was listening to the thuds, hearing him shout at the wood, ready and wishing to right all his wrongs. To take back words he had shouted, to rid of the pain she had felt corrupt her since they had split. She remembered making a choice not to answer, because those wrongs weren't ready to be righted.

She remembered deciding to go and appearing in the hay field.

She would never forget the way his face lit up at the sight of her, her heart skipping a beat, and she hated that it did, hated that he still owned her, that she still felt just as strongly for him as she always had.

His body was moving closer, the two of them rushing towards one another, both hoping, praying that they'd crash into one another, the broken pieces of themselves forming with the others and making something better.

* * *

He felt the world changing below their feet as their lips met, the sky changing, the sun appearing, the birds singing and the wind silencing.

He remembered never feeling so alive, so free and so  _complete_. He felt her skin under his hands, he traced her lips with his, and he felt her tears, wiping them away as quickly as they appeared.

He felt like he had fallen in love all over again.

He thought the words that he should have said time ago. He spoke them clearly, in the midst of their reunion and her hand coldly slapping him for it before bringing him back in for a kiss. He felt like he could run into battle and win, he felt complete, and he loved how empowered he felt with her.

He would never forget that moment.

* * *

She remembered slapping him, her palm stinging as he said that he loved her, that he had never stopped and that  _it was always going to be her_. She felt hatred fleetingly towards him, wishing bitterly to say it was too late. But she locked her lips onto his; the warmth in her fingers at feeling like she was someone and that she was worth something.

That she had fallen in love, no, that she was in love.

That the pieces of her that she had thought were long ago broken, fixed before her eyes, her bones feeling like they once did and her heart feeling like it could power her through an entire decade, and not just a day.

She remembered hoping that this love would never end, that this was it, that everything was perfect.

* * *

He smiled walking hand in hand to the Burrow, the smirking faces of people who had once doubted them. He did not care either way. Only wanting to take her up to his old room and he remembered how she told him no, never finding her sexier.

He would never forget holding her close against him. Saving her laugh as she surprised him with how sweet it sounded. He could lose himself in those days that turned into weeks, weeks that turned to months. He would never let himself forget her sitting on the step of her staircase, a box in his hand as he set to move back in. He remembered her tears over her fears that it would unravel again.

He could recall the fight that came from it, the omission of the night she always went too when she wished to blame him. The secret that she had carried around, burning her, weighing her down that made him feel nothing but pain when it hurtled at him unexpectedly. He remembered them coming together in a mix of loss and grief. He remembered kissing her like it was her last, he remembered holding her and telling her that he'd never forget what they had lost. Himself saying that their baby would always be remembered as their first.

He was deafened by the scream of yes when he had barely gotten the question out, her hand slapping his shoulder for  _scaring her_. The sparkle on her finger as she proudly showed it to their friends, tears twinkling in her eyes. He felt proud at their new beginning and how happy he was that they were here.

He remembered saying  _'I do_ '; Holding her lower back, his fingers sliding up her cheek into her dark hair, and the kiss that he pressed to her lips as if she was the oxygen he needed to breathe. He never felt more joy than when they were first introduced as Mr and Mrs Weasley, not hearing a scoff from her.

They danced until his feet hurt, her smile looking more glorious than it ever did. He listened as she pointed to the corner, the two of them spying Ginny talking to Blaise at the bar, the devious grin upon his new wife's face as she set her Slytherin mindset into gear. He remembered never being this happy as he watched her go over and match make, his eyes drifting to the couples around him and wondering when things had become so perfect.

He shared a look with his best man, the green eyes smiling as he held the blonde witch in his arms. He remembered asking when he was going to make an honest woman out of Luna, the innocent tap of his suit pocket before adjusting his round glasses and the glee he felt that another wedding was on the horizon.

* * *

She felt like she was floating; she remembered all of her failures being fixed as he held her on their first dance. She recalled saying only three sarcastic remarks, a record he had told her, her hand playfully slapping his chest. She would never forget the cake and the dance with her godson who was able to do a wiggle that made her 'aww' and her friends look at her worryingly.

She remembered him saying how beautiful she was when she felt like nothing but. She loved him carrying her up the stairs saying that she was precious cargo. She had him running out of the room at the threat of the curse if he ever called her that again.

The pain, the excruciating pain, his hands on her cheeks as he tipped her heads back, her legs up, bent. His eyes were meeting hers, his lips speaking words that made her snarl and laugh. His words were painting stories that she loved, that they both loved, as she gritted her teeth, as she cried and sobbed.

She remembered hearing their daughters cry as she entered the world.

* * *

He remembered feeling like he couldn't love anyone more than he loved his wife. He took that back when he first saw his daughter. He welled up holding her, a mixture of him and her.

Her little yawn that looked so much like his wives usually did when she was tired. His lips were pressing into his wife's forehead as he wished to convey how thankful he was.

He remembered telling her how proud he was; He promised her that was it, that she had given him more than he could ask for.

He remembered that all changing when their son was born.

He kissed her more passionately than any kiss he had given her before.

* * *

She remembered biting her nails, her eyes on the clock.

Her eyes watching the candle flickering, the silence in the house as their children slept. She would never forget him coming in, bruises and cuts galore. Her throat was hurting as she held back the poison-laced words wanting to shout and cry at him; Her anger was diminishing as she flung her arms around his neck as he held her, both wishing never to let go.

She cleaned him up, both sinking to their knees as she sobbed into his shoulder, his hand on her waist as she held him tightly. She hated begging him to quit his job, but she hated being frightened of him never coming home; She felt vulnerable as she asked him.

She recalled him carrying her to bed.

She remembered him making love to her that night like never before.

* * *

He remembered waking up sore from a raid that they weren't prepared for. He saw the tear tracks on her pale face. He felt the guilt at her trembling form as she begged him not to go. He held her as they came together as one and he wished never to cause her worry like that again; He remembered the way she curled into him as she slept, the whispering of his name in the morning as she applied healing balm to his wounds.

He found quitting to be easy.

He felt joy at carrying Parker on his shoulder to George's shop; He watched with a smile as Peyton moved behind the till, looking so much like her mother.

He heard her snarl when they went home with new tricks from work, and never forgetting his wife's disgruntled expression that their son had blown up his bedroom.

He remembered when his red hair began to fade. He remembered her saying how handsome he still looked.

He was taken back by the sound of their third child. He hated losing the bet to Hermione and having to name their third child what she chose. He felt the utter glee rise into his chest as their son came into the world, the baby blessing as he held him close to his chest, introducing Piers to his older brother and sister.

He remembered her saying that there would be no more, and he having to agree.

* * *

She remembered her first grey hair. Set in a mass of dark locks and sticking out like a broken broom. She could recall crying stupidly, and staring at a picture of them from their wedding, wondering where the years had gone.

She kissed Peyton's cheek, her hands not willing to let go of her princess, how she held her close as she tried to bite back her emotions.

She remembered giving Draco a black eye for joking that he had thought  _for all those years that she was dead inside_. She loved that Hermione gave her a hug for doing it; She heard her husband comment that he had never been more attracted to her.

She loved lying across his chest, his hand in her hair. She told stories of times where she had hated him, moving slowly in their tales until she got to the ones where she didn't. She remembered that he laughed and she loved that he did.

She could remember not wishing Piers to grow up and being upset when he began talking back.

* * *

He reached out to tug her close as she held their youngest, their other son caught in the middle of their hug, never wishing to be left out of anything as their daughter watched on with a look that was so ' _Parkinson'_  he had to laugh. He remembered her saying the same, their eyes drifting up to the youngest on her hip, his bright red hair and his brown eyes like hers.

She crouched down, to their eldest son and he heard her tell him that she was proud of him, that he was so much like his daddy that he was guaranteed to be a lion. He watched as his daughter scoffed, taking her youngest brother's hand with a sarcastic wave. He remembered telling her that she was her miniature through and through.

He heard her warning that he should watch his back and that he could find himself outvoted by Piers when he went to Hogwarts and joined  _the snakes_.

He remembered finding out that Parker was a Gryffindor and the joy he had felt.

* * *

She held the letter close to her chest; their youngest little boy, Piers, had gotten into Slytherin and Scorpius was his Prefect; She had never felt so proud.

She watched as her husband handed her best friend several galleons at the news, watching with a smirk as Hermione twisted the youngest of their brood hair into a bow, the younger of their two girls.

Her eyes were moving to her husband's, a look in his eye that she quickly got rid off with a sharp stare and an 'I don't think so' hand on hip. That her body was finally back and that three was enough, that his mother had been crazy. She felt his laugh vibrate through her body.

* * *

He carried her to bed, her hand covering her eyes as she squirmed with laughter against his chest.

He dropped her onto their sheets, a look in her eye that was a mix of lust and love. A look he had never found more beautiful on anyone else, ever.

He held her cheek as he kissed her lips, their house back to being just theirs for several weeks. He looked over at her as she handed him a chocolate frog and he had never loved her more.

Except that he did.

* * *

She felt the day that their daughter got married came out of nowhere. She remembered Peyton asking if she was doing the right thing, her hand trembling around her bouquet. She whispered that love made no sense and if she felt love then to run with it. She recalled saying how she wished she had fought for her dad; she hoped that was enough as her daughter calmed.

She cried with happiness as her baby became a Malfoy. She remembered never being happier as Scorpius twirled Peyton around the dance floor.

* * *

He remembered the triumph when his son held hands with Albus, knowing that 'it had been a long time coming' his wife would remind him. He had only ever felt happy for his son, to the surprise of everyone. He hugged Albus and welcoming him to the family; he remembered the tears in Parker's eyes.

He hugged Harry as their children married; His wife stood rolling her eyes exactly as their daughter did. He remembered catching his wife crying secretly behind the tree, and he went over to kiss her and making sure to wipe them away, their eyes moving to Piers as their last baby.

* * *

She remembered when Piers said that he wanted to travel. She bet him that he would fall in love with all women and boys. She recalled saying that he was like his Uncle Blaise and one day he'd marry a fiery witch or wizard who'd keep him on his toes, just like he had.

She hated climbing into bed in their empty house, how she wished they'd downsize a little now that it was just the two of them. She still loved how he held her close, their eyes looking over at the photographs that were waving from the dresser in their bedroom.

She remembered them agreeing to not want to lose the memories.

* * *

He hated the day when he first realised he was old. How he had been sat in St. Mungo's for several hours after a bad fall from his broom. He remembered her seething at him for being a  _foolish twit._

He laughed at being the butt of the joke with the men; he remembered how even his children teased him. He recalled telling them he'd get them back.

He loved when that day came true, Harry began to go bald, and Hermione began to get wrinkles around her eyes, and he laughed at them as they had done with him. He remembered coming home with a broken nose and his wife having no sympathy for him, her response being only  _I always knew I liked Granger._

* * *

She would never forget holding her daughter's hand, squeezing it, suddenly feeling guilty towards her husband for near breaking his. She remembered soothing her as best as she could.

She gasped at the sight of seeing their grandchild, her husband fainting at the reveal of twins.

She laughed when they grew hair, one red and one blonde.

She remembered teasing Draco with  _'that one must be a Weasley_ '. She loved that they were all repeating the line all night. She was shocked when Draco came to apologise, and she made sure to pretend to die from shock at him apologising before teasing him that he had gone soft.

She loved that they had all gone soft.

* * *

He remembered looking after their four grandchildren.

He wasn't sure he had ever been so tired before in his life.

He recalled telling them the story of how he fell in love with their grandmother, leaving out the bit where he had kissed their other grandmother.

He held her hand tightly as they walked them to the platform, a mass of Potter's, Zabini's, Weasley's and Malfoy's. He remembered them making the front page for the millionth time since school.

* * *

She felt it when it all went wrong.

When it began to tumble from beneath her, when her grip on the truth and reality began to slip from her. She remembered pleading for more time.

She hated having to say goodbye when she wasn't ready; she remembered looking into each of her children's eyes and telling them the truth. She hated how bitter the truth actually tasted.

She held each grandchild desperately, the feel of their youth and their energy, she felt like she had lost whatever game she wasn't meant to have played. Because life couldn't be this cruel normally, could it?

She felt it when she realised the fight was over. She was thankful it was just the two of them, red roses and chocolates, Valentine's Day traditions of sitting on their balcony but this year she was draped in blankets rather than silk.

* * *

He clutched her hand when it went cold as the balloon bobbed beside her. Their last Valentine's Day had gone, and she had passed with it. He remembered wanting another minute and pleading for just that, wishing that he could attempt to battle death and bring her back.

He would never forget how peaceful she looked, never having seen her look that way her entire life.

He wondered if she was looking down at him, telling him to get a grip.

The time of her passing was spoken as he felt the tears choke anything else he had to say away.

* * *

She welcomed him as soon as he arrived; she took him to her favourite spot amongst the clouds. Her hand parting them as they looked down on their grandchildren. She teased him mercilessly for holding on as long as he did. She kissed him with the entirety of her soul.

Telling him how much she had missed him and that it felt almost too long to be away from him.

She held onto him tighter than ever, never wanting to let him go again. They looked down on where their life once began, watching each child as they dealt with the same struggles they had, and watched as Piers finally settled down. She remembered feeling angry that he waited so long.

She remembered walking into the next light with him; their hands entwined like they always should have been. His eyes were twinkling like they had done that day at the Burrow when he saw her again, the smile on her face she had been too proud to share.

* * *

He barely felt like it had been fifty years.

He didn't think he had long enough.

He had  _really loved_  his life.

* * *

She had loved all of their fifty years. She loved that they never tried to be perfect and she loved that they were just who they were.

She had  _really loved_  her life.

* * *

He  _loved_ Pansy Parkinson.

With  _his_  heart and soul.

* * *

She  _loved_  Ronald Weasley.

With all  _she_  had.

* * *

**xox**

 


End file.
